


Lunar Chronicles: College AU

by BeesandTurtles



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesandTurtles/pseuds/BeesandTurtles





	1. Chapter 1

Cinder was working on the PC in the tech center trying to introduce a new system to help with the internet speed in the tech center to boost production. Cinder had both her headphones in while she worked on connecting wires that were under her desk when a familiar face walked in to her space. “ So umm…. I might need some help with a program on my laptop.” said the boy with the messy black hair and gray sweatshirt as he set down the laptop bag on the desk with a loud thud. Cinder bumped her head on the underside of her desk, “ What the do you need fixed? Oh Kai what the hell did you do this time?” Says Cinder with slight annoyance in her voice as she rubs the bump on her head.   
“So there’s this program on my laptop that stopped working and well…. It might have caused my computer to crash when I tried to fix it.” Chuckled Kai as he handed the laptop to Cinder. “Kaito Prince how many times do I need to tell you to stop messing around with your programs? Like just…” She trails off as she looks into Kai’s copper-brown eyes as he turned them into puppy dog eyes and begged her to fix it. “Fine! Let me see what I can do to fix it. Also stop doing that with your eyes.” Cinder scoffs at her best friend. She takes the computer from him and plugs it into her PC on her desk.  
As she starting to work on the laptop she threw her brown hair into a messy ponytail and got to work. While she was working on the laptop she didn’t notice that Kai had started to wander around her office. He saw that she had put up all their pictures they had taken through the years and couldn’t help but laugh at how much they had grown as friends to what they are now but he couldn’t help but wish they could possibly be something more. His train of thought was cut off when he heard Cinder yelling out a string of cuss words. “ What the fuck did you do to your laptop Kai?!” she yelled as he started walking over to her. He would never emit it to her but he was a bit intimidated by her. “What do you mean? Could you not fix the issue?” He said with a slight concern. “No I was able to fix it luckily, but you owe me big time for that issue you put on your laptop.” She says as she stands up and hands him the laptop. “ You’re an absolute lifesaver!” Kai exclaimed as he hugged her in excitement he could smell the computer grease that was on her clothes.   
“Come on let’s get out of here so I can make it up to you” He says as he grabs her hand to drag her out of her office. “KAI! I can’t leave yet. I still have work to do.” she states. He drops her hand in disappointment “What work do you need to finish Cind?” “Kai I still need to finish setting up my PC all the way it shouldn’t take longer than ten minutes then we can go okay?” she said trying to cheer him up. Cinder worked as fast as she could to connect the wires to boost the internet speed on her computer. After about five minutes of connecting wires she popped up and said “Alright I’m finished with my work we can go now. Are you happy?”  
“Extremely!” said Kai with glee as he grabbed his bag and waited for Cinder to grab her stuff. He noticed that she was her cargo pants and a ragged old t-shirt that she would always wear and her working boots that always hid the fact that she had a prosthetic right leg that went from her knee down. As she was picking up her stuff she couldn’t help but feel his gaze on her back watching what she was doing. “ You know you should take a picture Kai it’ll last longer.” She teased his as he started to stammer and his ears and cheeks turned a bright red. “I’m just messing’ with you Kai come on let's get out of here.” She said as she started to walk out the door with Kai quickly behind her. “ You know that wasn’t nice Cind! Messing with me like that.” He said using the nickname she hated. “Must you still call me that we’re not ten anymore Kai.” She says jokingly as they walk to the student union to figure out their plans.  
As they were walking over Cinder’s phone went off from her best friend and roommate Iko. Iko: Cinder S.O.S!!!! Come back to the dorm stat!!!!  
“Kai I’m sorry but can we do a rain check on the making it up to me.” She says as she starts to jog off to the dorms.  
“What? Why?” He said in disappointment wondering what the message was that appeared on her phone. He picks up his pace to keep up with her. “Iko sent me an emergency text and I gotta head back to the dorm to see what is. I’m so sorry Kai. I’ll make it up to you I promise.” She said in a hurry with Kai following quickly behind her. She slowed down as she reached her dorm room and opened her door to see the chaos that Iko had created in her absence.   
“IKO!!! What the hell happened here?” Cinder said in confusement as she stared at the mess her roommate had made forgetting that Kai was behind her.   
“I was just trying to figure out this design when this sorta happened, oh hey Kai.” Iko said with a slight giggle.   
“Hello Iko. Umm… So Cinder I’ll take you up on that rain check you seem pretty busy here.” He said as he left their dorm. As he closed their door he called out, “I’ll see you two around and good luck with that design Iko and see you around Cind.” he walked back to his dorm alone. When his phone went off with that familiar custom text tone Cinder had put in for him. Cinder 😁🔨: Hey I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t know how badly Iko messed up with our dorm. But definitely going to have to make a rain check on everything. But this is worse that I thought. Images delivered.  
He just couldn’t help but laugh at his phone as he entered his dorm room for the night. Thinking about his day and the days that are about to start his new life. He set his bag down by his desk and changed out of the clothes he was wearing that day. He set his alarm for the next day hoping to get a head start on the first day of school.


	2. Chapter 2

As his alarm went off Kai groaned from his bed but the smell of coffee coming from his roommates cup woke him up. “Torin can you brew or make me a cup please?” Kai asked as he put on a pair of blue jeans and a plain white T-shirt as Torin poured him a cup of black coffee. “Here you go dude. Hey so did you get your laptop fixed?” Torin asked as he sipped on his coffee. “Yeah I did Cinder was able to fix for me yesterday luckily.” Kai said as he took the coffee from his roommate taking a sip and feeling the warm lyquid wake him up for the day. Kai’s phone went off with a text from Cinder. Cinder😁🔨: Hey Kai do you and Torin want to grab breakfast and walk to class with Iko and I?  
Kai shot back a quick text. “Torin get ready the girls asked us to walk with them to class and grab breakfast as well.” he stated as his roommate finished up his coffee. “Alright let me put on some shoes and we can head out and meet the girls.” They grab their stuff and head out to go meet Cinder and Iko at the dorm. When they reach the girls dorm Kai knocks on the door to find a half asleep Cinder opening the door.   
“What do you want?” Cinder grumbled as she answered the door still in her pjs. “Well good morning to you too Cinder. Are you really going to head to class in your pajamas?” Kai teased her. “No I wasn’t planning on it Kaito. Give me a minute and I’ll be right out.” She said as she shut the door behind her. She pulled on a pair overalls and gray Deadpool shirt on quickly running a brush through her hair pulling it back into a slick ponytail.   
As Kai and Torin waited for the girls they could hear slight arguing coming from the room and couldn’t help but laugh. Faintly hearing Cinder yell out “ Iko why in the world did you send that to him!!!” Kai couldn’t help but laugh at the unlikely friendship between those two girls. He had known the two of them since they were all eleven and always laughed at how those two worked as they were so different yet so similar. Iko was always very smart mouthed and always knew how to dress for the occasion even if her hair was constantly changing colors. He never understood how their friendship worked but always loved how they were always there for each other.  
As Cinder and Iko opened the door Cinder noticed the slight smirk on both the boys faces. Never being a morning Cinder glared at the two boys as she and Iko walked passed them to class. “Well come on I’m up and ready so let's get going.” Cinder stated in her half asleep state. She really needed to start remembering to drink her morning tea before starting her day. “So what classes does everyone have?” said Iko trying to brighten the mood as they all walked to grab breakfast before their classes. “Well I’ve got just my basic general education courses today.” Stated Torin as he sat down at the table that they choose to sit at. “Same here with a government class in there as well.” state Kai in a muffled tone as he took a bite of his cereal. “Well Cinder and I have general ed classes and I have a few fashion course and Cinder here has a tech course.” said Iko knowing that Cinder was not a morning person and just wanted to eat her breakfast.  
As they finished their breakfast in silence they grabbed their stuff and head off to classes. Cinder and Kai had all their general education classes together. The day had flown by for the most part and Cinder and Kai were able to grab lunch together but had to split up for their classes that dealt with their major. “ Hey I’ll see after class okay. Meet you and Iko for dinner.” said Kai as he and Cinder walked part way to their next class. “Definitely. I’ll make sure to tell you all about my class after. Alright Kai I gotta get going.” She said as she gave him a quick hug goodbye and ran off to her last class of the day. Kai walked to his class alone and took a seat close to the front of the room. Not knowing anyone there he pulled out his laptop to take notes on when out of the corner of his eye he noticed someone sit down next to him. He turned to the person next to him to introduce himself, “ Hey I’m Kaito Prince but everyone calls me Kai. What’s your name?” he stated as he stuck out his hand to shake the girl’s hand next to him.   
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Kai. I’m Levana Blackburn.” said the girl with a slight giggle. Kai noticed that she was strickenly beautiful with her black hair falling in soft curls down her back and her light brown eyes. They talked back and forth until class started. When class was over they exchanged phone numbers and walked their separate ways. As Kai walked to go meet everyone for dinner he couldn’t seem to stop thinking about Levana and her beauty.  
At dinner Cinder couldn’t help but notice Kai distance from everyone and decided to start up the conversation, “So… how was everyone’s day? Personally mine was pretty great I even made a new friend.” she said in excitement. “ Mine was good as well.” stated Iko and Torin, “Kai? How was your class?” asked Cinder trying to knock her friend out of his daze. “Oh what? Yeah my day was good. I made a friend as well, she was absolutely gorgeous.” he said with a slight sigh reliving his memory of Levana. Cinder, Iko, and Torin all gave each other confused looks but kept quiet to not alarm Kai. The ate their dinner in uncomfortable silence and finished their meal quickly. “ Hey Kai, I was wondering if you wanted to work on the homework for English together to you know get a head start on it.” Cinder said with a nervous chuckle hoping her friend wouldn’t notice the sadness in her voice. “Oh yeah for sure. We can head over to the library now and see what materials we can use for our papers.” Kai said in excitement picking up slightly on the nervousness in Cinder’s voice. He knew something was wrong but didn’t want to ask her until later.


	3. Chapter 3

They walked round the library in silence looking for the any material that they could use for their essays. Cinder tried to reach for a book on a top shelf, “Hey Kai I’m just a little too short to reach this book can you grab it for me?” as she tries to grab a book. “Sure thing, which one?” Kai said as he walked over to where Cinder was. “Just the one that’s just out of my reach” she groans as her fingers barely touch the book. Kai grabs the book and hands it to Cinder but does not let go, “Hey Cind is everything okay? You seemed nervous at dinner.” he asked wanting to make sure she was okay. “Oh what yeah. I’m just a bit nervous on this paper is all. You know it maybe on my major but still.” She laughed feeling the comfort that she always felt when she was with her friend.  
They checked out their books and by the time they left the library it was already dark and they headed back to their dorms. They walked in comfortable silence just as they reached the dorms Cinder saw a small blonde girl start running up to her. “Cinder!!” yelled the small girl as she hugged Cinder tight. “Oh hey Cress. How are you hun? Oh Kai this is the friend that I met in my tech class.” Cinder said introducing the two. Kai stuck out his hand for the girl to shake but she quickly wrapped him in a tight hug. “ Oh so you’re a hugger I see.” Kai chuckled allowing the small girl to hug him. “Oh yeah. I’m sorry. Crescent Moon and yes my parents actually named me that but everyone Cress.” said the girl with a bright smile on her face. “Kaito Prince it’s a pleasure to meet you Cress. So you and Cinder know each other from class.” said Kai as they all kept walking back to the dorms. Cress answered him every quickly but soon her attention was elsewhere. She said a quick goodbye to Cinder and Kai and ran off to a guy that had short brown hair. “She seems sweet…” trailed off Kai unsure about how he felt about the girl. “Yeah she’s super sweet definitely young but she is really smart.” said Cinder as they walked into the dorm building. Kai walked her to her dorm before hugging her good night and walking back to his dorm.   
Cinder woke up to her alarm going off and a pillow to the face from Iko. She threw it back at her roommate which caused a small pillow fight between the two. “ Come on Cinder we don’t want to be late for class.” Iko said as she handed Cinder a cup of tea. “ Iko it is literally six in the morning we are not going to be late.” Cinder said as she took a sip of her tea letting t warmth wake her up. Cinder grabbed a pair of jeans and an plain t shirt while grabbing a pull over and walked out the dorm with Iko. They got to their class early and saw a familiar face walk into the room. A girl bright red hair that fell to her mid back walked in with a tall muscular man. The girl sat next to Cinder, “Hey Cinder, Iko I don’t think I ever introduced to you two my friend Wolf.” said the girl as the tall man just sat down next to her. “ Hey Scarlet how have your classes been going? We didn’t think we’d be seeing you in here with you being a Junior. Oh and hello Wolf how are you doing?” said Cinder talking to her RA as Iko tried to start a conversation with Wolf who said very little the whole time. As class started Cinder and Scarlet stopped talking to each other and focused on what the professor was saying. Cinder’s mind kept wandering back t her conversation that she had with Kai the other night and could not believe that she had lied to her best friend. After class was over Cinder decided to head over to the technology help center to get some work done and finish up on her computer from the day before.  
Cinder had put in both her earphones to cancel out the noise and got to work. By the time that she had finished up all her work on her computer she was covered in computer grease. As she was finishing up with her work her phone buzzed with a message from her roommate. Iko: Hey Cinder. I know you’re probably still at the tech center but could you hurry back and help me with this math homework.  
Cinder shot back a quick text and left her little work space to go and help her roommate. While on her way back she saw a couple of girls wearing what appeared to be greek letters handing out flyers. One of the girls had long black hair that fell into soft curls down her back and she just glared at Cinder. Cinder just keep on walking not caring what a sorority girl would think of her. When she reached her dorm she was stopped by Iko when she saw how much oil and grease was on her best friend. “ Oh no you don’t. Go hope into the shower now and get cleaned up before you even think of coming near my stuff.” Iko said with a laugh as she knew that this was a regular occurrence. “Fine. I’ll grab a shower but no promises that all this is coming off in one go.” Cinder laughed as she grabbed her shower stuff.   
While she was showering she her the faint noise of a fire alarm going off over the sound of her music and next thing she knew Iko was calling for her to get out of the shower because of the alarm. Cinder rushed on her clothes and ran outside with Iko running into Kai and Thorne while on their way outside the dorm building. “Cinder you’re dripping wet!” Kai exclaimed as they sat down on a bench. “ Yeah the fire alarm went off while I was in the shower it's really no big deal.” She said as she shivered because of the weather. “ Here Cinder take my jacket” Cinder tried to protest but Kai cut her off “Cinder I insist you’re in shorts and a tee shirt you must be freezing.” He said as he wrapped the jacket around her shoulders. “Thank you Kai.” She said pulling the jacket around herself even closer. After the fire alarm cleared they walked back to their dorms and said good night to each other.


End file.
